Agent of honor
by Ififall
Summary: Elena agrees to get "Married at first sight" but will her team support her?


A/n; Married at first sight prompt

* * *

Her colleagues were going to be worse than her family. She could feel it in her bones. She wanted their genuine reaction. Instead of a bar, she invited them to a café Nero shop instead. She'd invited the closest people and her first original team Bill, Eve and Kenny. She braces herself as Bill sips on a black coffee, Eve stirs her latte and Kenny nibbles on a Bakewell flapjack. She was afraid of being judged. Their opinions meant a lot.

"Guys, thanks for coming, I know the ghost stuff is a lot"

"You know us, any excuse to actually get out of the office" Bill said.

"I like the office" Kenny nodded.

* * *

"You know, with work and training for the field. We don't get much time to really...hang out and and see people..." Elena began.

"Niko's bridge classes have opened up, I mean I can get you a slot. You can met new people there?" Eve enquired.

"Elena you're a bit of a party girl, the amount of guys I've seen you with after karaoke..." Bill chuckled as Kenny quickly change the subject.

"As you were saying El?" He said.

"It's hard, to find the right person. Occasional one night stands don't count. And I kept thinking to myself, how would I be in a long term thing? Is right for me? Would I make a great partner or girlfriend?"

* * *

"Oh Elena, of course you will. Don't worry yourself about this. I'll happen natually" Eve declared tenderly grasping her friends hand.

"Yeah, Eve, guys, umm...I'm bored of waiting. I'm getting married. Everything's booked. From the guests to the time, to the location. It'll make my day if you can all make it"

"Jesus christ!" Bill gasps.

"Oh God, tell me you haven't picked the dress yet!" Eve yells.

Thankfully Elena shook her head and Eve leaned over to hug her in joy. "Shopping!"

"Shopping!" Eve shrieked, but sat back down when she realised how many people were looking at her.

* * *

Elena looks at Bill and waits for his reaction. She's known him for years. Always on hand with a piece of fatherly advice or sticky donut for lunch. He put in a good word for her to get the assistant job. He'd even got his friends to help her out when she'd moved. If Bill had problems with it, it would put a grey cloud over the whole day.

"Fucking hell. I'm last person to ask you to do things the "normal way" but are you sure?" Bill asked.

"Yeah a thousand percent"

"Then it looks like Keiko needs yet another outrageous hat! Congrats!" Bil said getting up to hug her which earned a snort from Kenny. Elena heard. While hugging Bill her head swivelled in his direction. She gently pulled away from the hug and shrugged at the IT genius.

* * *

"I don't even have to ask you right?" Elena said.

"How did you even find this guy? Who is he?" Kenny asked, confusion swirling around in his blue-grey eyes.

"Well...you'll understand. I don't know who he is. It all scientific. Relationship experts make up and fill out questionnaires. They measure your height, waist, with chest, even tit sizes. They test and compare saliva. They made me film my friends, hobbies, and examine what I do on friday night- without the X rated stuff cut out, of course. All of that gets matched up to my future husband"

"So what do you know about him?" Eve asked.

"Nothing. I don't even have a name. All I know is he's male, god willing, currently alive and interested in getting hitched" Elena confessed.

* * *

"Woah" Bill said taking a huge gulp of his latte. "This is way more futuristic than I thought"

"Futuristic? More like psychotic! Elena you're insane! And no, I'm not showing up" Kenny broods, grabbing the other half of his flapjack and stuffing it into his jacket pockets.

"Kenny, don't make a scene" Eve pleaded reaching out for his hand.

"Ken, don't be dramatic, I've had enough of that from my deeply religious parents. I want to see you there, I want your support, not your judgement. Just because you'd never have the balls to do this..." Elena began.

* * *

"This has nothing to do with having knackers. You're going into combat field training soon. He has no idea what you, or what we do! There are plenty of dating sites. You have a social group, you go to the gym. Do you just want attention? This is ridulclous! He said. "I'll see you back at the office guys!" Kenny huffs, leaving behing his bewildered colleagues.

"He'll come around" Bill shrugged.

"Are you sure? Is three weeks enough time?" She asks them.

"Yeah, you know how much he loves wedding cake!" Eve says as all of them dissolve into laughter and start making their way out of the coffee shop.


End file.
